Defender
Defender Role This is one of the roles players can choose. Defenders can be thought as doing fundamentally two things, applicable in different scenarios: first, the defender is there to resist to more targeted actions; second. the defender has a lot of “brute force and loud noise” but less of what can be a “delicate touch” and stealth presence. * Health: 130 % of supporter health at max size. * Main trait: Strength (gives increased resilience) * Abilities: *#Taunt (Roar/Growl/WTV) - taunts enemies (locks their target on him for 3 sec) CD:6 sec *#Smash (deals 1% of enemy health and stuns 1 sec) - no CD, should take 1sec to fully cast anyway. *#Fortify - temporarily increase health and resilience of the defender with 20% for 10 sec. CD:20sec * Size: 1,3*supporter’s size * Speed: 0.80*the supporter's speed What makes them so special? The defender can be thought as the tank (in boss-fighting games): it allows the player to resist more damage and it provides the player with more strengthy and physical powerfull abilities. In other words, defenders can do things that require brute force with a great chance of success, unlike the other roles. Impact on the environment Defenders are more focused on using great weights and quantity over quality in their interaction with the environment. Couple that with the brute force and you should get a role that should remind you of Hulk. On the Volcanic Island: * Tunnel: The defender can block off the tunnel and make it fill up with lava, through brute force (eg. punching a hole in the wall). Ideally, this would be done to trap and kill enemies inside. * Lava Pool: The defender has a hardened skin, so it the lava takes longer to hurt him or hurts less (30%less on max size). Both aspects scale with the defender’s size. * Igneous Rock: The defender’s forte is his size and strength, but when it come to platforms - rock platforms in this case - those become its weaknesses. Because the defender is the heaviest, he will sink faster, and move slower. So, moving on platforms is a real challenge for him, as they sink under his weight and he might not have enough time to move to another platform/safe ground before he sinks… Rainforest: * Vines: The defender may use the vines to move around for a very limited period of time -again because of his strength/power/size. Vines break much more easily when defenders interact with them, and have lower range for defenders. * Tree Trunks & Logs: Defenders can pick the up and place them as they need to. Also, defenders can kick trees down to create more trunks/logs as necessary. A tree log should be sufficiently resilient to hold a defender or 2 any combination of the other roles at one time (at maximum weight). * Herbs & Plants: ---------------------------------- * River: when a defender falls into the river, he makes a big splash - should any of that water reach enemy player, those are disoriented for 2-3 seconds, as “water gets into their eyes”. The defender also suffers from the disorientation effect if hit by a splash caused by an enemy defender. * Tree Crowns: On the tree tops, defenders can make holes (as traps) for enemy player to fall into. They are able to do so by stomping in the crown’s shape and like so breaking the branches at the top. Iceberg: * Icicles * Ice Bridges, beware it will crumble in a matter of seconds! * Ice platforms to jump on, but keep that balance or you will fall off! * Avalanches (exploding mushrooms) Sleet/snow storm What should be the result of this in the bigger fight ? How are the differences between roles shown (visualized) to the players ? TL:DR * can interact with lava tunnels, * lava hurts less * falls off rock platforms (usually) * can use vines very shortly * can move tree logs and make new tree logs * can make traps in the tree crown * makes splashes when falls into water; splashes hurt other peeps Brief description: An auto-balancing ever-going combat game, in which players use the elements of the environment to win the battle. The game attempts to adapt to the number of players that are connected per game session. Mechanics and game play Players are offered 3 roles: Defender Attacker Supporter Takes place on 3 islands: Volcano Rainforest Iceberg Back to Main page